Dear Betrothed, I Hate You
by mysticwolfguardian
Summary: Kagome is betrothed...to...Naraku..the notorious bad-boy from school! Uh-oh...IYKag, MirSan, AyaKou
1. What She Found Out

A/N: I know I'm not supposed to start a new fic, it's just that it hit me on the head and I can't stop thinking about it. (Cocks head to one side and smiles) If you liked my story The Decision so far, then you might like this one too! Review! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it cast, or song, or anything.  
  
Dear Betrothed, I Hate You  
  
What She Found Out  
  
A raven hair girl walked to her window and drew the drapes back. The darkness enveloped the world outside except for the flickering lamplight and little dots of light from the various houses. The moon shone brightly. It was a full moon. The little stars twinkled way up, so carefree and happy. The girl opened her window and a gust of cold relieving air blew in. She looked at the limousine in front of her regular 1 family house. 'Mom's having guests, wonder whom'. The girl returned to her desk and sat down staring at her homework. After some furious scrubbing of her eraser stub against the homework paper she gave up and drew her conclusion that doing homework was futile. Suddenly there was a loud argument downstairs.  
  
"Probably mom and Gramps yelling again about charms and beliefs." The girl muttered. But she crept to her door to listen. There were 2 voices. 'Okay one of them is definitely mom's. But who's the other one? Not gramps that's for sure'. The girl practically broke the door to listen. That voice was deep, drawling, and arrogant. 'Okay that's it I'm going down! No one yells at my mom when I'm around'. The girl eased open her door and crept down the carpeted stairs. She caught a glimpse of her mother's distressed face. They were tearstained. That was the last straw for the girl. Her face turned into an expression of anger and she charged down the steps. 'NO ONE makes my mom cry when I'm around'. When the girl got into the kitchen where her mom was she froze.  
  
"Kagome, dear." Mrs. Higurashi cried as she tried to force back a new round of tears.  
  
In the kitchen was one of the seniors of her school. His hair was black, and long. His face was set into a smug look, and he had hard cold eyes. 'Naraku!' He was leaning against her stove, while his father argued with her mother. 'No! What is Naraku doing here?' Her mother glared at Naraku's father for the longest while and she finally gave a nod. He was about to respond with a smug smile on his face, when he was cut off by Mrs. Higurashi's hand, that connected to his face.  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
"Leave now, or else." She demanded with a stern tone.  
  
"You might've slapped me but I still won." And he left motioning his son along with him. Before Naraku walked out her doorway he flashed her a oh- your-so-mine smile and said, "We'll be meeting soon." Then he strode out the door.  
  
When they finally left Mrs. Higurashi sat down on the kitchen table and cried. Kagome sat down in front of her mother and handed her a napkin.  
  
"Oh gods Kagome. I have to tell you something, and it's not good news. I know this will upset you but I'll try my best to get you out of this problem. How should I tell you this." Kagome's mother pondered.  
  
"Mother, please just tell me already." Kagome told her in a very shaky tone.  
  
"Kagome, your grandfather as you know is very, very, sick right now, believing there is another world down that well near your school, believing sacred Jewels and all, so please forgive him for doing what he did. You grandfather about 2 years ago went out to those bidding places, that robs you of your money. You know how big a money spender he is right? So foolishly he went up against the highest player, that man that just came by. And well, he bid all his money against that man and he lost. So the only thing he could think of was you. (Insert gasp from Kagome) He bid on your marriage life, and well if he won he would get the money and you could marry anyone you loved, but he lost. So that man said when you and his son came of age, his son would marry you. I'm so sorry Kagome, please don't blame old gramps. So that's what happened and that's why you have an arranged marriage. I'm so sorry Kagome. I had to agree with him. He is so wealthy and has so much power over this town that well if I refused he would kill you and gramps, me, and Souta. And I can't do that. The only way is to win your marriage back or have someone very wealthy to bid on you."  
  
Kagome slowly and shakily got out of her chair and walked slowly out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. She didn't speak a word nor did her mother. She was looking at Kagome anxiously. When Kagome got to her room, she closed the door behind her and flung herself onto her bed and cried. Every time she thought she could accept that fact, the fact that she couldn't love anyone popped into her head. More so was that it sounded like she was an item and people were constantly trying to buy her. She pounded her pillow in frustration. She had beautiful soft skin, black ebony hair, and big brown kind eyes that could melt anybody. Her personality was forgiving but shy, it wasn't a mystery why guys were always following her like lost puppies. She wasn't angry at her grandfather or her mom because if her mom did refuse she didn't want to put their lives at stake. She'd rather give up on all her dreams on finding true love. 'Naraku doesn't seem like such a bad guy.' Then suddenly an image popped into her head, the one where Naraku was smiling at her with that creepy smile that looked as if he had her in his hands. She shook that image out of her mind and got out of bed slowly. She picked up her schoolbooks and homework and put them in her backpack. Then she took her uniform out of her closet and folded it neatly and set that where she could see it in the morning, for tomorrow was the first day of school once again.  
  
The smartest kids got accepted into different schools already, but some other regular kids were still in that school. 'Thank god Sango is there with me'. She remembered all the fun she and her best friend had during those school years. 'I have to tell Sango tomorrow! I must, I can't keep this inside, because 1 it's too big a problem and 2 I could go mad keeping it all in.' Kagome walked to her window and stared out at it. She unlatched the metal fencing and climbed out her window. She measured the distance from the tree trunk/branch to her window and she calculated that she would make it and she jumped. Quickly she latched onto the tree and steadied her heartbeat. She climbed onto the sturdiest tree trunk and sat on it and stared at the moonlight. Since it was around fall time the leaves were orange and falling off so she got a perfect view of the moon. When it shone on her it looked as if she were glowing with the moon's rays. The wind blew into her hair and her pajamas. Her hair waved as if she were flying. The cool wind dried her tears.  
  
"You know you could catch a cold up there, and do you always sit on trees with only your pajamas on? The moon gives a good view of you." A boy from under the tree lectured her.  
  
Kagome looked down. He was the cutest boy she ever seen, his hair looked illuminated under the moons glow, making it look silver and his outfit was .. Well ~different~ from what regular stuck up guys wore. It consisted of a baggy red jeans and a white shirt that was loosely worn with a tight white tank under that. And he also wore a peculiar necklace. One with dog's teeth and black beads.  
  
Kagome blushed at the boy's comment and almost fell off her tree when he took her by surprise. Her heart skipped a beat and she cocked her head and smiled at him in a very adorable way.  
  
"Well do *YOU* always stare up at trees when the moon is full? You know that's not a very good idea because girls that are upset like me might be sitting up there with only their pajama's on, and you shouldn't be looking at girls with only their pajama's on, because like me they might throw something at you." Kagome called out softly. She reached into her pajama pockets and took out her favorite necklace and threw it at him. It was a glittering round small Jewel, that her grandfather called it the Shikon no Tama. He caught it with amazing reflexes and Kagome caught a glimpse of his muscles and she blushed light pink, which made her look really pretty under the moonlight. To her amazement he walked under the tree and climbed up and when he reached her tree trunk he climbed on next to her and sat next to her.  
  
"Why did you say you were upset? Over what?" He inquired when he got close enough.  
  
Kagome almost fell off her branch at his question. She wasn't ready to even tell her best friend, why would she tell this strange boy? 'I feel like I can trust him somehow' She turned away from him and concentrated on the moon.  
  
"Why are you upset?" The boy whispered as he leaned closer and asked her.  
  
Kagome slowly inched over closer to the end of the branch, slowly, inch by inch. And slowly he inched closer.  
  
"Um-I-have-to-go-bye!" Kagome said in a rush and jumped into the window next to her branch. She quickly fastened on the metal cloth onto the window and drew the drapes.  
  
Kagome stood facing the closed drapes and wondered why there was still noise coming from outside. 'Damn, I forgot to close the window' She tentatively drew open the drapes just in time to see a flash of white hair disappear. But engraved on the branch he shared with her words were engraved.  
  
"Don't look so sad, it doesn't suit you. Look happy, and good night." She read. There was something hanging on the tip of the branch. It was the necklace he wore, the one with the teeth and black beads. 'So he took my necklace and gave me his'. She put it on her school uniform so she could wear it tomorrow. 'I can return it to him tomorrow, if he goes to my school.'  
  
She crawled into her bed and flicked off the lights. The moon shone through the windows, and she was going to get up and close the drapes but somehow the moonlight brought back memories of what just happened and it felt comforting. She fell asleep with a warm feeling inside her.  
  
A/N: Awwww how was that? The part that was haunting me a night ago comes in the next chapter. That chapter drove me to the point where I couldn't concentrate on school, so I decided to write the story before I go crazy! ^_^ I'm going to write the next chapter now! Also I didn't abandon The Decision, I'm also working on it! Review!  
  
Until the next chapter, Michelle (Love ya readers!) 


	2. Pie Face Inuyasha

A/N: Hey minna-san. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story I am forever grateful! I really am! You encouraging words really did get me motivated again and that happy feeling inside! Thanks to you guys this story will prevail. ^_- I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Green Eyes Silver Dragon - Thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much for reading this chapter and reviewing it AND giving me encouragement! May more reviewers review your stories! ^_^ Thank You Thank You Thank You!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ellie - HI ellie! Thanks again for correcting me about my mistake on the other story and reviewing this story. Thank you soooo much! And about your suggestion, I don't need any right now, but I'll see if I will need any help in the future. Thanks for the suggestion though. ^_- Oh yeah, well I doubt Inuyasha's going to be a hanyou in this one. Sorry, I sort of already planned out the whole story and such, and about the Naraku part, well lets just say more of him will get revealed later on!  
  
San San As Herself - I'm so happy you reviewed my story! XD I love your story so much because it's so funny and adorable! I'm so glad you like my story! And thanks for the encouragement! I really like your story and when you have time, update! ^.^ May you get many, many, many reviews for all your stories! (I sound like a fairy godmother bestowing people with good wishes.)  
  
Thanks a lot for all of you encouragement! I will dedicate the next chapter to you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Um did I forget this on the first chapter? I have the worst memory. If I did then here it is. I don't own Inuyasha, happy? There is said it!  
  
Dear Betrothed, I Hate You  
  
Pie Face Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Mysticwolfguardian  
  
RRRRING  
  
RRRRING  
  
RRRRING  
  
RRRRING  
  
KLUNK, CLICK  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!" a girl with raven black hair groaned and shifted her position on the bed.  
  
RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG  
  
SLAM!!!  
  
SHATTER!  
  
BOING BOING (springs of the clock)  
  
"Kagome! Wake up already you lazy hog!" a little boy called, his voice muffled by the wooden door separating him and Kagome. Kagome grumbled something incoherently.  
  
"Leave me alone, Souta! Why are you waking me up THIS early in the summer time!"  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot! It's the starting of school today."  
  
A loud thump could be heard through the house. Kagome had fallen out of her bed in shock, but climbed back into her bed thinking that she had a few spare hours to sleep.  
  
"And your late!" he reminded her.  
  
"Ohhh noooooooooo!" Kagome cried as she bolted out of bed and into the bathroom.  
  
"But-" he called out as she rushed like mad towards the bathroom.  
  
Souta followed Kagome into the bathroom where she was furiously scrubbing her teeth with her toothbrush.  
  
"But, you don't have to rush like crazy today. Naraku ordered the school board to delay half an hour of the starting of school today, cause he knows you are going to be late and he wants to talk with you a while before school-"  
  
Souta stopped short in mid-sentence because he heard another loud thump on the floor. Kagome was rigid on the floor with shock, her toothbrush still in her mouth. She looked like she was going to gag but was too shocked.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Kagome screamed as she got up slowly, using the sink as support, spraying toothpaste foam all over the place.  
  
"Um, Naraku is coming over to pick you-" Souta told her, while he wiped off some foam drops from the foam, and while Kagome finished rinsing her mouth.  
  
"Don't say anymore. Please." Kagome said as she dashed into her room.  
  
When Kagome was in the safe confinements of her room she relaxed and started to breathe. 'Why is Naraku picking me up?' Kagome wondered in numbness? It's not like in marri-' Suddenly the whole scene from last night flashed through her head.  
  
"Oh god no! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed out the window, scaring some birds out of a tree in the distance.  
  
Quickly Kagome put on her uniform and she held the necklace that Inuyasha traded with her in her hands gently. She slipped it over her head and made sure it was hanging out not hidden by her uniform. She ran down the stairs and went into her kitchen and almost tripped headfirst into the dinner table.  
  
Naraku was sitting there like he lived there for years drinking tea. Kagome stood with her mouth gaping wide-open.  
  
"What's with the bedraggle look on your face?" He asked sipping on his tea.  
  
She just stared in shock. 'Oh no! I must get out of here! Now! Must!'  
  
She shakily went over to the cabinet in her kitchen grabbed a cookie and dashed like mad out of her house. She ran down all those steps of the shrine and saw a limousine waiting for her. She heard Naraku running after her and he also heard him tell his driver to not let her escape. 'Escape? Am I a loose animal at the zoo now?' She thought, disgusted.  
  
(A/N: WAIT OMG OMG OMG! I JUST REMEMBERED! I made an error on the last chapter! Kagome did live in a shrine. I wrote she lived in a one family house! Well that's sort of true if you don't add the shrine she lives at. Anyway, just pretend I described her home in the anime! Gomen to everyone! If it really confuses you that much just tell me and I'll change it!)  
  
When she reached the last step she stopped for breath, forgetting for a moment that she stopped right in front of the limousine. Guards got out and tried to force her in.  
  
"Let go of meeeeeeee!" Kagome yelled. "Help! Kidnap! Murder! Call the police! Fire! Rape! Assualt! Heart attack! Terrorist! Snipers! Robbery! HEEEEEEEELP DAMMIT! Aaaaaaaaaah help meeeeeeee!"  
  
She was in such a frantic state that she yelled anything that came into her mind, which were not all exactly true. She bit one of the guards forcing her in and then she kicked the other guy in the shin, and shoved the cookie she was holding into his face. They both let go and doubled over. She ran screaming from them. She ran like she never ran before and she charged down the street like all hell was after her. When she rounded the corner she saw a flash of white hair, her favorite necklace, and a smug look on a familiar boys face with girls ogling at him. 'Oh man that guy has the worst tasting hand' she thought as this disgusting putrid taste formed in her mouth. She spit out some saliva hoping to rid of the horrid taste, but lady luck wasn't with her that day and she almost spit on the guy with the white hair. She didn't take anytime to analyze whatever she saw, or spit at for that matter and yelled back an apology.  
  
"Sorry!" she called out of breath.  
  
"That's not how girls ac-" The boy stopped in mid-sentence and ran after her with his fan club following him. He threw his packet of Skittles at them as they picked it up and treasured it as if it were gold. 'Damn! That was my last pack too! Wait a minute.Isn't she that girl wearing those penguin pajamas last night?'  
  
Kagome heard footsteps behind her and she swore. She finally reached the premises of the school and weaved through the crowd of students. There was about 15 minutes left before the bell rang, and she ran to the desolate back of the school. There was a fence and she kicked it opened and ran up the hill. On the very top there was a forest and then there was a well a little bit deeper in the forest. She ran like hell and still heard the footsteps. She twisted away from the untrimmed branches of a tree and finally found what she was looking for, a well. She sat down next to it and took deep breaths. Barely 30 seconds later she heard some shuffling through the brambles of the trees and she tensed herself. 'Oh no! What am I to do! What if it's Naraku!' She reached into her book bag and looked for a potential weapon. Her math test! Not a very damageable object but enough to daze a person to thinking they got a 20% on the math test and just enough time for her to run away before they found out the test was hers. She rummaged through it again and her hand brushed against some papery thing. She felt through her book bag frantically and found what she was looking for and yanked it out. 'Mom packed my lunch today! Perfect!' She peeked into the bad and saw the prize for her hard scavenging. A coconut pie. She carefully took it out. Then she looked through her lunch some more. Yogurt, jelly filled donuts, and a can of Pepsi were the contents. She turned the bag around to see who made it for her, because it usually says 'Mom'. But Kagome found out whom made it and gasped. 'Mom didn't pack my lunch! She'd never put all this sugary stuff in here! Oh nooooooo! Naraku must've sneaked into my ROOM and placed it in my book bag! Oh gross!!!! I'm so not eating this.' Then a dazed smile appeared on her face as she heard the rustling of the trees getting louder. She fingered the items delicately and cracked a smile. She cackled like a maniac. 'Oh if this person is Naraku coming through the tree's what a tasty surprise he'll get!' She took the items with her and inched closer to the edge of the forest.  
  
The rustling grew louder and she prepared to throw the pie first. A hand came through the thick trees and she angled her hand.  
  
One. A leg stook out.  
  
Two. Another hand stook out.  
  
THREE! A head stook out.  
  
"Waaaaaiit! Don't hit me!" a white-haired boy cried.  
  
Too late!  
  
Kagome hurled the pie at him, along with the yogurt, the opened can of Pepsi and the jelly filled donut. It flew at his face and it splattered everywhere. Only the pie landed on the correct target, and the Pepsi landed in his hair. 'Oh craaaaaaaaaaaaap! It's not Naraku! Oh man what do I do?' Kagome looked at the test paper in her hand and she smiled. She stuck it onto the boy's face and grabbed her backpack and ran like Kouga and Naraku were chasing her. When she was nearing the fence she heard a boy scream.  
  
"I GOT A 20 ON MY MATH TEST?!? THAT'S 10 POINTS MORE THAN LAST TIME!" The boy yelled.  
  
Kagome ran into a tree and sweat dropped. 'He's proud of getting that score?!?!?!' Then 5 seconds later, as she was getting up she heard him scream again. She sweat dropped again. 'It took him THAT long to notice?'  
  
"YOU WENCH! YOU GOT SODA ON MY HAIR! AND YOU GOT PIE ON MY FACE! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY!"  
  
Kagome laughed as she ran down the hill, hearing the boy not very far off. Her voice rang out like a clear spring in the quiet woods, loud, clear and ringing, but not disrupting, yet comforting. 'I didn't laugh as much as this since school ended.' As she neared the fence, she saw her best friend standing there with 2 boys trailing behind her, one with a very red handprint on his face. 'Hojo must have left for a different school.' When she kicked the fence open she saw Sango with a very questioning look on her face.  
  
"Sango! Run! I'll tell you later!" Kagome laughed as she dragged Sango along.  
  
Sango ran after her and she left the 2 guys standing there.  
  
"Kagome! What happened up there?" Sango asked amused.  
  
"Saaaaaangooo! You pervert. Some of Miroku's perverted traits have rubbed off on you!"  
  
Sango responded with a gagging sound.  
  
"Anyway, I thought Naraku was going after me-"  
  
"WHAT?!?! What do you mean 'Naraku was going after me'?"  
  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you at lunch." Kagome replied after hesitating for a while.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, I thought Naraku was chasing me, and all so I sat down by the well and looked for a potential weapon, since I heard rustling and though Naraku had chased me there from my house." Kagome said as she ignored the gaping Sango. They stopped near the school's entrance. Where they always sit and wait for the bell.  
  
"And well I found a bag with lunch inside and I thought mom packed it right, but Naraku actually packed it." Kagome told Sango as Sango practically choked.  
  
"So I took out the contents and waited for my stalker to reveal himself. And I hurled the food contents at him which consisted of jelly donut, coconut pie, can of Pepsi, and the yogurt. I missed every shot except for the pie and the soda. The pie got his face and the soda got his hair. And I ran for all my life was worth before he found out that my decoy, my math test, wasn't really his own. And well I found out that boy wasn't Naraku and he definitely has white hair." Kagome finished laughing evilly.  
  
"Oh crap! That white-haired boy, and Kouga and Miroku are heading this way. And it doesn't seem like that boy is happy!"  
  
"TRAITORS!! Those boys are traitors! They told that guy where we usually meet! Damn! Sango run! He only wants to kill me! Save yourself." Kagome cried dramatically as she got up and flung Sango aside and ran for her dear life. Kagome ran to the other side of the school and spun around thinking she heard a rustle. She backed up slowly and...  
  
"AAAHG! LET GOOOOO OF MEEE!" Kagome cried as she walked into someone warm, a guy since she felt his muscles. She shivered and squirmed trying to break herself from that guy's grasp on her. She froze suddenly when she felt him move. She heard the bell rang, and the students filing in didn't notice her since she was located in the back of the school.  
  
The guy leaned in close to her ear. She saw a cascade of white hair oh her shoulder. She smelled a comforting smell of the forest around him. She couldn't see what he was wearing but from his arms she could tell he was wearing the top half of a white kimono. (The white one he wears under the red one)  
  
"Pajama wearing girls shouldn't be playing around with their food, you know? Revenge will be so sweet, my penguin-pajama-wearing-food-throwing girl."  
  
Kagome unfroze and jumped out of his grasp shivering. She looked at him with a glare, but her features softened. He was wearing her favorite necklace and he was wearing, as she thought, the top half of a white kimono, and she could see a white tank top under that shirt. He was wearing black baggy jeans and she saw a red shirt lying on the floor next to his feet. There were soda and pie remnants on it. 'My god, he took off his shirt to mop the food up?' His hair had glistening pearl shaped water droplets in it. 'He probably washed his hair too.'  
  
"You like what you see don't you?" He smirked while crossing his hands and leaned on one leg.  
  
"I , I, I." She said while trying not to blush.  
  
Second Attempt  
  
"I, I , I.." She stammered as she saw him smirk even more.  
  
Third Attempt  
  
" I, I, I..I" She stammered once more blushing bright red.  
  
"I, I, I..I what? I think your hot is what your trying to say right?" He laughed and smirked again.  
  
"I.I.. Oh god, don't flatter your arrogant self." She cried exasperated and spun around, her face flushed, and 9 different glowing shades of red.  
  
She walked off with a warm air around her, form the heat she was emitting from embarrassment. He stood there staring at her with much mirth dancing in his eyes.  
  
"By the way, the name's Inuyasha. Taishou, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome turned a shade of pink and hesitated before answering.  
  
"The name's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She called out softly stopping for a moment before turning around the corner to the school's main entrance. She ran softly up the steps and to her classroom.  
  
A/N: This chapter was originally 9 pages but I cut it off and made it 6 pages. The other 3 pages are going to be in my next chapter! Did you like it? It's going to get more fluffy/funnier later; at least I hope that's were my writing is leading me. Review! ^_^ 


	3. Looking Into Each Other

A/N: (laughs sheepishly) Heh, hey readers, sorry it took me so long, im taking the SATs for JHU CTY Talent Search Program thing in 1-24-04, scary. HAPPY NEW YEARS everybody. I hope this can count as a sweet and fluffy belated New Years present from me :] Many people wished for a funny chapter, im trying my best but i doubt it'll come this chapter. When it does i guess you will know if you chuckle and laugh or something.  
  
Disclaimer: Heh dont own Inuyasha, wish i did, but im soon owning the 3rd movie that came out in Japan on December 13 2003 i think? or was it 12 or 14...um sorry dun remember.  
  
Warning:Naraku attempt to kiss/harass Kagome.... if you don't wanna read it just skip it.  
  
Dear Betrothed, I Hate YOU  
  
Looking Into Each Other  
  
Kagome stood in front of the door to her classroom. 'Just turn this doornob and push, and the September month in school starts once again.' she thought sadly. 'Where has my summer gone besides sleeping it away.' Kagome shook her head to settle her hair, and straightened her uniform, took a deep breath and turned the doornob and pushed the door open and went inside.   
  
The kids inside all stared at her when she came in. The boys grinned stupidly at her, and she looked away. 'I may be one of the prettiest girls in this school, but does that mean they all have to give their attention to me? I mean Sango is one of them too, one of the 4. Me, Sango, Ayame, and....Kikyou.' Kagome thought as her gaze hesitantly shifted to Kikyou who had her share of guys drooling over her.'Everyone knows the uneasiness between me and Kikyou. The way we look alike. The way we always get compared. The way everyone thinks Kikyou is superior. I wish i could get to know her better, shes so hostile, but I know there is something about her.'(I know, scary. But you gotta admit, Kag and Kik look almost like twins, though their personality is far from being alike.) Kikyou returned the gaze with a glare of icy hidden sadness. Kagome quickly looked away and blushed at the thought of being caught staring. She grabbed a seat next to Sango, who unfortuanetly was at the moment being groped by the ever-lecherous Miroku. Miroku was one of the 4 most handsome guys in their school. Miroku, Kouga, Naraku, and soon to join, Inuyasha. Ayame sat in the row infront of them, and she dragged Kouga and forced him into the only seat next to her. Kagome had one chair left next to her, the chair that seperated her from the wall. A loud cry of exasperation and a slap was heard, then a loud thump. Sango had caught the notorious pervert groping her and she slapped him and then kicked him off the chair, and she turned abruptly to Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Good Morning. I had a I had a wonderful morning." Miroku joked with a dazed smile on his face, and his hands 'accidentaly' brushed past Sango's butt.  
  
"Kagome~e~e~e why in the world did you come in so la~a~ate. I'm stuck with this PERVERT sitting next to me."she cried out to Kagome dramatically as she absent mindedly knocked Miroku out,"Oh yeah, what in the world did you mean this morning, about Inuyasha, and Naraku, and Naraku being living inside your house?"  
  
"uh...um..well, its complicated and i-" but before she could finish her sentence the teacher, Myouga-sensei hopped in.  
  
He hopped onto the desk, for he was exceptionally short, and gave a warning glance to all the students in the room. "Morning students. I see you all haven't changed much at all since last year, still those easily distracted and loud mouth kids i see." Myouga sighed and smiled at his students. "I see also that you've matured greatly. 'Changed much at all' can mean alot in many ways. So lets start off our year with the attendance." adn he started to read off the list.  
  
All the kids started to look around, trying to see who was the 'new kid' this year so they could pick on him, like the do every year to the 'new kid'. Suddenly as Myouga-sensei was about to call Kagome's name for attendance, a white haired boy almost broke the door by slamming into it. Myouga and the kids all jumped up and stared at the door, Myouga looked ready to leap out the window and suddenly it popped open. A white-haired teen came in looking embarrassed. He smiled sheepishly at the teacher. The kids who were 'looking' for someone to pick on started to whisper with one another, and they all gave him an evil look.  
  
"Hey, um sorry about your door. I sorta got lost since I'm new to this school and I uh, lost my way?" he lied lamely. The truth was he was still trying to wash off the stickiness of the soda off his pure white hair, in the boy's bathroom. He looked around the room, and suddenly his eyes met Kikyou's and at the same moment he smelled Kagome's fragrance. He shifted uneasily as Kikyou stared back unblinkingly at him, she half-smiled, evilly. Kagome was about to call out to Inuyasha to greet him, when he said "Hey, Kikyou." Kagome was cut off. She looked away embarressed to even be caught trying to get Inuyasha's attention, because Sango heard her and looked at her...with a worried expression.  
  
"Ahem, what is your name?" Myouga said clearing his throat.  
  
"Inuyasha. Taishou Inuyasha."  
  
"Okay then Inuyasha. Go ahead pick your seat. There is one next to Kikyou, and one next to Kagome."  
  
Kagome froze at the sound of her name. She tensed up, and looked directly into Inuyahsa's unsure eyes. There seemed to be a hazy grey that seemed to be a barrier between him and the world, between him and her. She felt the necklace at her neck pulsate one, twice, and three times, then it stopped. She cried out and grasped the necklace Inuyasha had given her the night before.   
  
"Kagome? Are you all right?" Sango asked very worried as all her friends stared at Kagome with anxious expressions. Miroku had gotten up from the floor looked on with a solemn expression.   
  
"Kagome-sama are you okay?" Miroku asked quickly, using the nickname he made for her, they were almost like real siblings, he protected her as a little sister.  
  
"Kagome!!" Kouga swing around and grasped Kagome's hands. He made it known to the world that Kagome was his, but Kagome secretly knew that Ayame loved Kouga, and she tried her best to improve Ayame's and Kouga's relationship, though Kouga didnt seem to be moved.  
  
"Kagome-chan!! Kagome-chan!" Ayame also called out frantically and looked at her with that child-like expression of hers.  
  
"I'll sit with Kagome." Inuyasha said quickly, out of his instincts. He himself didn't even know why.  
  
Quickly Inuyasha jogged to his seat threw down his books and looked at Kagome worriedly. "Kagome, are you okay? Whats wrong?" He asked.  
  
All the girls in the class besides the four girls (Ayame, Kagome, Sango and Kikyou) oggled at him, the mysterious teen with the hostile posture but a kind caring heart. Kagome saw Kikyou look away solemnly and she saw her curse and clench her fists.  
  
"N-Nothing. I'm alrite." Kagome stuttered turning bright red and waved everyone away. She took out the necklace Inuyasha had given her and she looked at it, and fingered it, but quickly put it back on. The teacher droned on about Japan's history, about the Sengoku Era. The bell suddenly rang and Inuyasha dashed out the door and into the boy's bathroom taking out a red t-shirt. Miroku and the rest of the group got ready to go to the lunchroom. Kagome got up with them and they were heading past Kagome's locker which was across the boy's bathroom, and the contents of her bag fell and tumbled out.   
  
"Guys, don't wait for me, you're going to be late for lunch." Kagome urged them to not wait for her.  
  
"Are you sure Kagome? Reeally reeeeeeally sure? Because it doesnt matter to us if we are late for lunch or not."  
  
"Mmmhmm." Kagome answered as sure as possible, and the group waved goodbye and headed to lunch. Kagome got down on her hands and knees to pick up her dropped assescories. A dark shadow loomed over her. She stood up to see Naraku smirking at her. He pushed her against a locker and cornered her. She struggled to get free but his grasp on her was too tight.  
  
"Hello my love. How was school today? Are you not happy to see your husband-to-be?" Naraku said while forcing Kagome to look at him.  
  
"Let go of me, Naraku. Let go." she said jerking her head away from him.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"Kagome." Naraku commanded and despite of herself she turned her head to Naraku. He looked at her with a 'stare' as if it could see deep into your soul, which made her feel uncomfortable. Naraku tried to kiss Kagome but she blocked his attempts, until a futile struggle broke through.  
  
"Naraku, let go of me. Let me GO."  
  
"I'm soon to be married to you. I can do whatever I want. I bought you. I just about own this school, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." As he almost caught her off guard which sent her into a helpless struggle to get out of that cramp space bewteen the lockers and an insane Naraku. It seemed no hope was left and Naraku was going to do something very violating to her, Kagome's struggle started to falter and tears started to leak from her eyes, but yet she still glared at Naraku and tried her best to struggle away from him. She kicked and bit and flailed her arms to the best of her physical abilities, but she couldn't even make him stumble.   
  
"Let go of her you disgusting hormone charged baboon ass." a soft yet determined voice said from behind Naraku. The necklace on Kagome's neck pulsated once again.  
  
Kagome looked behind Naraku with sad desperate eyes and saw a heated up, angry, very pissed off Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Who the hell are you, telling ME what to do? Do you KNOW who I AM? You stupid impudent low-life." Naraku laughed and flung Kagome to the floor and turned around and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was almost out of energy after a struggle of about 14 minutes. He looked even more pissed by the minute.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!YOU ASS WITH A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN!" and Inuyasha lunged at him furiously, but he dodged. As soon as Inuyasha missed, Naraku dissappeared.  
  
A disembodied voice said "I'll be back for you Kagome, don't you worry. You will see me soon enough, and Inuyasha...prepare to die."  
  
Kagome, stricken at the threat aimed at Inuyasha, looked up. Inuyasha crouched next to her and wiped away her tears very very gently with his hands. "A beautiful girl such as you shouldn't be crying. Bastards like those deserve to fucking die. You can't keep this locked inside you."  
  
"I-I...have to.... T-Thank you about before...you better get to lunch. The late bell rang ten minutes ago." and she quickly grabbed her stuff from the floor and shoved it inside her bookbag. She covered her eyes for a moment, looked away, took a deep breath and stood up, the same moment Inuyasha did. She smiled a wonderful heart-wearming smile at him.  
  
"Thanks for..telling Naraku off." she looked away and forced out a laugh, her eyes empty and barren, the light and joy in it drained away. Soon she started to blink rapidly. Quickly before Inuyasha noticed she tried to run away, before he noticed she was crying again, but before she got far he grabbed her arm and held her there for a moment before he pulled at her.  
  
"It's okay to cry. If any guy such as that tried to do something to a girl as bad as disgusting and filthy as that, no one expects that victim to hold it in. It's okay just cry it out, you will feel much better. Its safe now, Kagome. Cry, its okay." Inuyasha said with a soft caring voice, much softer than he let on he was. He pulled her close to him and hugged her. Despite of herself she buried her head into his chest and cried real pain and sadness that bunched and gathered up from everything that had happened recently these two past days, that she covered up with a fake smile that seemed genuine. The pain reflected in her eyes, though everyone missed that small prinpick of pain in her eyes, Inuyasha didn't. From the first moment he saw her he knew. He knew she was the one. He saw her sadness and pain. He understood, for his past was just as sad as she was feeling the moment. He hugged her and she hugged back trying to suppress her crying, for she tried to be happy and cheerful, even if she was feeling quite the contrary. She didnt want anyone to worry and covered it up with a goofy smile, that fooled everyone, but not him. Not him. When she finished crying into his shirt, she let go and smiled a real smile.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha." She said as she blushed deep red and looked away.  
  
"Yeah, its okay." He said as he blushed the same color and looked the other direction. The silence ticked on. Suddenly they both looked at each other at the same time and their eyes met. Warm-chocolate, loving, goodness, nostalgic big brown eyes met with glittering sad, pained, mysterious, protective, warm-like-the-sun golden eyes. At that moment the grey barrier in Inuyasha's eyes dissappeared. And that moment they both clicked. They saw into the depths of each others souls. The pain the sadness the happiness and the joy that occured in each, but only for the millisecond, soon to be forgotten and the barrier was up again. The moment their eyes had met the necklaces (The dog teeth and beads and the Shikon No Tama) both pulsated and glowed. But Kagome and Inuyash didn't notice.  
  
"Well thanks again and sorry for ruining your shirt again." Kagome giggled at tear stained shirt Inuyasha was wearing.  
  
"It's okay." Inuyasha said as he cocked his head to one side and smiled. He turned abruptly around and started walking towards the lunchroom. "Come on you wench, lets get to lunch."  
  
"Wench?!?!? What did you just say you-you-you"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"You-You-YOu.."  
  
"yes....?"  
  
"SIT!!!" Kagome screamed the first word that popped into her head.   
  
Inuyasha laughed at the harmless word that came from Kagome's mouth.   
  
"As if 'SIT' can harm me."  
  
Kagome thought 'Since i live at a shrine...can't i atleast least least have some miko powers?!!? Wasn't I named after a girl the same age as me who was rumoured to live at the same shrine i do? Wasn't she gifted with the power to pass through a well and into the past? So my only wish is to able to teach Inuyasha a lesson, just this once. Even though that girl is only a story passed on from generation from generation, atleast just give me something....didn't grandfather say that necklace was a binding necklace?'. She thought as she fumed at the smirking Inuyasha. Suddenly she saw him pivot foward and flat onto his face.  
  
"You WENCH!!"  
  
"Oh yes!!!" Kagome laughed as she silently thanked the gods and ran from the seething Inuyasha, who was by now very annoyed.  
  
"Come back here!" he cried as they both ran off towards the lunchroom, and he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
A/N. My god its 12:13 AM 1/15/2004 and im very very very sleepy. Started this at 10:15 and now the chapter is done ^_^. Imma update and fix it tomorrow! Well to the readers it 1/15/04. G'Night! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! How did you like im not very good at this type of writing yet but please tell me what should be done and of course reviews ^_^. 


	4. Always

A/N: Hey, took a while ^^. Okay well I've gotten reviews and they really inspired me, because after writing the latest chapter I had some writer's block, but I'm okay now..I think :P  
  
Warnings...none that I know of...probably some few curses threw around..not sure..and on the part about Sango's past...it turned on the waterworks for me :P  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot this until I was about to upload this chapter. Hehe, I don't own Inuyasha unfortunately, Rumiko Takahashi does =P lucky!  
  
Dear Betrothed, I Hate You  
  
Always  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sango stood in the cafeteria pacing around and venting her worry on her bottom lip nervously. 'Kagome isn't here yet. It's already been about 20 minutes since she dropped her books...where is she? God, I hope she's alright'. She eyed Miroku running around the cafeteria turning on the girls running after him. He ran around, sometimes giving some other girls foxy grins, which just adds more to the fan-girl mob behind him. Sango looked away and ignored the weird feeling prickling at her heart strings. Suddenly Sango heard some yelling and hollering outside the lunchroom. She looked at it curiously and Kagome and Inuyasha both came in laughing and Kagome had a rosy blush on her cheeks and Inuyasha, a healthy/protective glow (probably his 'manly instincts ^.). Sango felt the ends of her lips tug upward slowly. Kagome suddenly caught Sango's eyes and she blushed, the color of light pink setting on her cheeks. Sango smiled wryly. Miroku stopped running for a second looked at Sango and grinned suavely at her and turned away to continue the escape from the mob laughing with much mirth in his eyes. She blinked a few times and tried to suppress a weird sensation of joy within her but she quickly tried to block it from entering any deeper. 'Don't do this again to yourself...once is enough..enough to last...' she thought.  
She turned away abruptly and went out to the school's untamed wilderness. It wasn't really like a garden, more like a field, a big forest/grassland where the student sit at when they have free time to think and write, or just be by themselves. It was another part of the forest Kagome was in earlier that morning. She found a vacant a seat under a willow tree( that was starting to lose some of its greenery since winter was nearing), giving shade from the sun and from everyone, not that there was anyone out in the field at the moment. That willow tree was like a boundary between the school and a vast groove of trees and a lake. She breathes in the comfortable afternoon air. She hugs her knees and rocks herself gently back and forth, her high pony tail swaying in the wind. She hugs herself tight and closes her eyes and puts her head on her knees and continues to rock herself gently. Suddenly Miroku walked out the doors and toward her. 'I'm in no mood for guys like him right now' her mood turning from serene calmness to irritation. She shut her eyes and breathed, trying to remain calm. Miroku came up to her and sat cross-legged in front of her smiling with a genuine grin. She opened her eyes and glared at him. Then she spun around and faced the willow tree instead. Soon she felt his body heat near her and she felt him lean in toward her. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristle. Her expression softened but then she felt a hand caressing the lower side of her back. Her expression hardened and she closed her eyes, and breathed deeply and repeated to herself under her breath "He's just another pervert, he's just an immature pervert." and then she balled one of her hands into a fist and punched backward with all her force. Her hand connected with Miroku's face. Sango then got up, opened her eyes looked at the dazed Miroku lying on the grass and sighed. She was actually trying to hold in all her inner emotions. Then she ran off deeper into the field, past the groove of cherry blossom trees, and sat on a hill that sloped down to the lake. The wind was blowing softly making the grass blades dance and the water ripple. This type of fair weather was one of it's lasts of that year, as winter was looming near. The sun shone hazily on the lake. She bit her lip in pain and looked toward the skies and tried to blink back the tears that were about to roll down her cheeks. Her vision became foggy as the tears blurred it all. Then without warning she started to sob uncontrollably. Her hands balled into fists at her sides, grabbing the tufts of grass around her and grasping onto them with much anguish. She let go of the grass softly and clutched her knees tightly to her chest; known as a defensive position, and she sobbed into her knees to muffle the noise. The remaining browning leaves of the trees rattled on the trees bumping into each other, sounding like wind chimes. Sango lifted her head and shut her eyes to try and stop the cascade of tears. The wind blew towards her drying away any traces of tears that had existed a few moments ago.  
Suddenly right when Sango started to relax and take in her surroundings she heard a slight scuffle in the grass. She spun around immediately hoping no one saw her weak side. It was Kagome. She had been standing there after she heard Miroku groan loudly after waking up a few minutes after Sango left. She had sent Miroku back inside and she went after Sango, just in time to see everything happen.  
  
"Sango..S-Sango...what's wrong? What's the matter?" Kagome asked as she ran over to Sango and kneeled beside the distressed girl.  
  
"K-Kagome...n–nothings wrong." Sango said as she quickly rubbed her eyes self-consciously to make sure all the tears were gone.  
  
"Sango, come on! Tell me already..you know you can tell me anything, anything at all. I saw you cry and I know something's wrong. Is it that idiotic Miroku? If it is I'm going over there right now and making him apol- "  
  
"No. Don't. Its not his fault. It's just me in my mood swings..yeah..I just don't feel very happy right now." Sango interrupted.  
  
"Sango..." Kagome breathed as she sat down next to Sango and gave her a big hug. "I want to know what is wrong. As your best friend and almost like a sister to you, I don't want to see you suffering some inner war with yourself...please."  
  
Sango closed her eyes and breathed in the cool fresh air that swept over her neck, hair and face. She resisted the urge to tumble everything out to Kagome, her motherly care washing over Sango. Sango hugged Kagome back and whispered "It's alright Kagome, I'm okay, really I am. Sorry if I got you worried." She could already tell Kagome didn't buy that but she pressured Sango no further. Kagome released the hug and looked at Sango closely. "You are almost like a sister to me ever since I met you, my dearest and closest friend, and if you can't tell me right now, if you ever feel like you must speak to someone about it, or about anything, I'll be right beside you all the way, just close your eyes and open them and I'll be there, wherever I am, if you need me I'll always have the time for you." she smiled a warm smile at Sango, hugged her one more time and got up ready to leave. Kagome turned around and began to walk up the slope back into the trees.  
  
"Kagome..." Sango's soft subdued voice said quietly. Kagome, upon hearing the sound of her name turned around.  
  
"...I.." Sango looked uncomfortable concentrating on the blades of grass beneath her. "Oh god, this is so embarrassing...breaking down in front of you." she looked away in discomfort, the wind rustling her hair. "It's just that...I mean...I don't want to get involved with another guy anymore. The last time I did I ended up moving here. He promised he'd be with me forever, he promised he never misunderstand, but in the end he did...he lied like all the others and he misunderstood everything, he didn't even give me a chance to explain, and the last words that was ever said between us was 'It's over..' and he turned his back on me, and by a month he forgot I was ever there. Then he just went out with other girls. I don't think I could take that pain anymore. I don't want to be so vulnerable anymore, so weak, so lost, so pained."  
Kagome walked slowly back to Sango and sat next to her. She held Sango's hand affectionately. 'Oh gods Sango, why didn't you tell me earlier? Was that the reason you became so indifferent and troubled since the first time I met you? Was that what happened after you moved away 2 years ago? And came back this year..like this, sad, unhappy and trying to cover up everything?' Kagome thought sadly.  
  
"Sango..dear Sango..why didn't you tell me this before? He didn't deserve you! Before you moved there, you were happy, carefree and taking chances and risks. When you moved back here, you..changed..you were hurt somehow, I'd never would've guessed."  
  
Sango smiled at Kagome, wiping some of her tears away. "But I'm learning to heal, slowly. We built up all these defenses, day after day, month after month, year after year. We built up an armor to fend off anything that would hurt our fragile hearts, but in the end, some stupid person no different than all the other stupid people does something stupid like smile or say hello and we don't have our hearts anymore." Sango laughed at the irony of that. "Kagome, I'm blessed to know someone like you. It's impossible to believe that you understand so much about me and can brighten my spirits when even I can't, but you do, and I want you to know, you are the best, and if anything happens and you need someone to lean on and to be there for you, I'll be by your side, always." and with a hug they sealed that promise.  
  
They got up and Kagome smiled, the sun's light illuminating her face, the wind drying Sango's tears for good, and cloudless skies to ensure tear- less days to come. They turned around and were planning to walk back, but before they could enter the cherry blossom grooves they heard the boy's hollering voices and before long Miroku and Inuyasha emerged from the cherry blossom haven. Kagome smiled at Sango, at first Sango looked uncertain, but she looked back at Kagome and smiled warmly. As the boys began to get nearer to them they walked towards the boys, but before they got very far Kagome stopped Sango for a second.  
  
"Always?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Always." Sango answered with mirth in her voice.  
  
A/N: Gomen! Sorry it took so long . Hope you liked it! I hope to write the next chapter soon!  
  
~Review~  
  
Mi 


End file.
